Whatever May Come
by bmuncy35
Summary: This is a dark story about Darksper and Bella story. Its been 4 years since the Cullen's left and one has come back to claim what he want's. This story is  revamped from the the original. Thanks to my Beta Axia. Shes the greatest!
1. Chapter 1

Well I have revamped my story. I have come to get the greatest Beta ever and I am so happy that she has offered to help. She has done a great job fixing everything that I tried and failed to do. I have to delete the story and repost it. The story contains Mature themes and shouldn't be read by anyone that isn't umcomfortable with adult situations.  
So read on if you think you can handle. Thank you to my beta Aixa, she's the greatest... 


	2. Whatever May Come

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that are related to Twilight. I only own anyone that I feel like putting in the story. I wish I owned Jasper and Edward but that is never going to happen. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers... **

"Whatever May Come"

Some people don't understand the things we do for love and I don't understand it myself, but who Am I? My name is Bella Swan and I always thought I had a somewhat decent life. I now know that things weren't always and good or great as I thought. I first moved in with my father when I turned seventeen. That worked out okay, but now I find myself in a very hard situation. I was in love with Edward Cullen, but he left me and didn't give what we had a chance. Now some may say move on and normally I would have, but that has been 4 years ago and I am finally getting life back. I have recently gone off to college and gotten myself in gear. Four years ago I would have said you were crazy and things would not turn out this way, but now I am happy that they did.

Today I had my Public Law class and I was in a hurry to get to my car. The rain was pouring and all I wanted to do was get home and eat. I was tired because I didn't sleep well last night. I find it very odd that I am having dreams about people that have long since vanished. I use to dream about Edward every night but not last night. I dreamed that I was walking down the street and I seen a head full of blond curly hair. It took me by surprise because the only person I had ever seen with that kind of hair was Jasper Cullen. Jasper was the one Cullen that I had not gotten to know very well. Edward and Alice were always funny about me getting close to Jasper. I know why but sometimes they didn't give him the credit that he deserved. Just like in my dream. I seen his head of hair and there was no fear there and he didn't seem to notice that I was even around, but I had the feeling that I needed to chase him down. I ran down the street and screamed his name. I had almost caught up with him and he turned quickly. I don't know that it was that he caught my scent or that he had felt my feeling, but either way he sensed me. I came to a complete stop and his eyes widened and he stared me down. I felt the need to speak. "Jasper". That was all that I said, then he replied. "Bella"?

We continued to look one another over. He was gorgeous and that is something that I had never noticed before. His hair was the same but his clothing that was totally different. He had tight Levi's jeans and a tight white tee shirt on. He looked great. His eyes were still the same beautiful yellow golden color, but his whole stance was different. He held more swagger and confidence. He was the perfect picture of sexy. I could feel the whole world around us shift and I could see question in his eyes. His mouth opened as if he were going to say something, all I heard as his mouth open was an annoying beeping noise. I jerked awake and sat up on the bed and looked around and realized it was only a dream and I had not seen Jasper at all. The funny thing was after thinking about my dream I realized that the place I seen Jasper was a place that I go to everyday. It's just down the street from where I lived. That was the day that I bumped into Jasper Cullen and he wasn't the same person that I remember. He had only gotten better over the last few years...


	3. This is Just the Beginning

**I do not own nothing that has to do with Twilight and as I said before. I wished I did. Life would be great and everyone who added for alerts and left reviews , Thank You. I haven't written anything in a very long time and the urge hit. So if I am a little rusty I am sorry about that beforehand...**

"This is just the Beginning"

Well people I am here to say that today has been one of exhaustion. After contemplating about my dream all morning and actually trying to get some cleaning done, I was ready for a break. I gathered my things and made my way out my door with my umbrella in hand. Of course, it is raining and I seem to always have to fight rain when I am on a mission. I was mentally dreaming about the Starbucks that had been craving all morning. I was running to the little coffee shop that I usually frequent. I popped my head in the door to see my friend Nessa. She was waiting in line for her coffee to be made. I slid in beside her and tapped her on the arm. Nessa turned and smiled when she realized who was tapping on her. Otherwise she would have been ready to bark some nasty comment about being touched, but hat story is for a different day. So I smiled happily.

"Hey there Ness! Whatcha doing?" She smiled.

"Ah, nothing. Waiting for my morning fix. What are you doing out this early in the day? You don't usually make it out until your evening classes." I nodded in agreement.

"You know me the usual. I have to have my fix. Can't live without the caffeine. Say Ness , what you doing tonight I was think about going out to do something? I would have called but I have had a rough couple days. I have been having dreams of "them". She knew whom I was talking about immediately. I could read the reactions on her face. There was worry, nervousness and something I couldn't read. To lighten the mood and since she had not said a word I decided to make it known that I was okay with the dream that I had.

"You know Nessa, it is okay to speak. I feel like an idiot just standing here and talking to myself." I guess she had snapped out of whatever land she was living on at the moment and shrugged.

"I am sorry Bells. You just surprise me sometimes. I know you well enough that when you dream about Edward you are always in this haze and sadness. I don't want to see you like that."

I felt bad for saying anything now. I know that Ness was the best friend that I have ever had and there is nothing in this life that I wouldn't do for her. She has worried about me the whole time that we had been friends. I have got to know her pretty well over the last few months. I know I was a awful friend at the beginning and I can't change that but I can be the best that I can be to her. She understands me and knows that there are times that I don't feel like moving but I am working on that and as time goes on I get just a little better.

I guess I have a lot to owe her for all the shit that I have given to her. In the beginning I acted like I always knew what was best, but thinking about it now. I know I was wrong and I wouldn't change a hair on her head. She is the greatest. I guess I had continued to float through the last of Oz when the bell chime on the door rang as it opened. Then I realized that I had not answered Ness, shaking the thoughts away.

"Sorry Ness I was thinking, but no, I wasn't dreaming about Edward. I was actually dreaming about his brother Jasper." I shook my head again. Still not understanding why it was Jasper that was in my dream instead of Edward. Ness still stood there looking at me like I had grown another head. She always looks at me like that. I often wonder if it is something that I said. I laughed at myself for that thought...

We still stood there for a few more moments before she thought to talk to me.

"Bells I don't know why I am so surprised at anything that you say, but no I really don't have any plans for tonight. What do you want to do?" I knew she didn't want to touch the thing about Jasper so I let it go. Looking back at my friend I responded.

"Well I was thinking about going to Coley's tonight? Wanna hang with me?" I stood there waiting.

"Sure. What time?" I thought for a second and then answered.

" How about 7:00? That's an ok time?" She nodded and smiled.

"Fine by me girl. I haven't been out in a long time. I need to get out. Sometimes I think we are getting to old to go out anymore." She laughed for a few minutes until the server called her number and she turned to me and said.

"I will be by your apartment at seven be ready." I shook my head and walked up to the counter and placed my order. I don't know what this feeling is that I am feeling but I do know something is going to happen to me tonight...


	4. Can't Shake this Chill

**I don't own anything Twilight and I wish I did as I always say when I put this little bit in here. I only own the people I decide to put in here. Anyway I hope this chapter uploads right this time. I think I may have figured out the issue...So wish me luck and leave me reviews, because I love you all for them...**

"Can't Shake this Chill"

After I got my coffee and talked to Nessa , I walked on down the street to campus. I had to pick up my assignment that I had to work on over the weekend. I made it into the Law building and as quiet as I could walk to class. I quietly entered and no one was there and everything was in order as always. I skipped down the steps and made my way over to the box that held our unusual assignments. Our professor he was one of a kind. He didn't believe in giving everyone the same assignments, I guess as a measure to make sure no one cheats. It was good with me, as I didn't cheat anyway. I loved school and would do nothing to jeopardize anything that is related to my future. I think in the last few years I have done too much of that shit. So as long as I can have some control over my life, I'm right there.

After making my way out of the building and to the sidewalks, I froze. I had a chill and tingle that ran straight through my body. Normally when I felt something of this nature, I stop. I looked all around me and raised my head to look in the canopies. I learned when I was with the Cullen's to take in my surroundings. I didn't see anything but that doesn't mean there isn't something there. I had lived through so much to know enough to take in everything and live by my inner feelings. Even though I didn't see anything I kept walking and made it to my building in one piece. That's amazing as it is, you know considering that I am a danger magnet. It always seems to follow me around. Maybe one day it will catch up with me and take my ass out. I don't like think to think that it's a possibility, but who knows. I would be one of those people that would trip on air and land on something that's totally not suppose to be there. I am and will always be a freak accident waiting to happen. Shrugging that thought off I walked to my door and fished out my keys, still feeling the niggling feeling.

I entered my apartment and had another after thought. I could be entering into anything, but it would be too late if Victoria were here waiting on me. That bitch has it out for me and I am assuming that when she is ready she will put a number on me. The ticking time bomb Bella Swan and her clumsy dumb ass. Shit happens right? I really need to quit thinking it always comes to one thing and that is that I am left alone to fend for myself and one of these days my time will run out.

Deciding that my inner musings aren't going to get me anywhere or make me feel any safer. I still needed to take a shower and get dressed. I made my way to my bedroom and rummaged through my closet, trying to find something for my night out tonight. It had been a while since I had been out and I was rather looking forward to the night out. I wanted to feel sexy for one night and that's gonna be hard to do. I mean really come on I had not had a boyfriend since Edward and I had been together. The relationship didn't last that long but the one thing that I wanted was to get rid of the V-card that Edward evidently didn't want anything to do with. I can at least say it could have been worse.

I am also not going to say that it was the best in the world or the best decision. Either way it's gone and for whatever reason I felt like being out on the prowl tonight. So slowly I walked to the bathroom and started the heavy stream of hot water. I removed my clothing and stepped into the hot stream. It felt so relaxing and wonderful. The knotted muscles in my neck from my earlier stress began to release. I often wonder if life is ever going to be normal and I won't have to take long showers to relieve the stress. The chances seem very unlikely and I often wonder if I would have it any other way. I am sure that life would be extremely boring. Drifting from my thoughts I got out of the shower and dried my hair with my towel and did my smokey eyes and red lips. I stepped into my dress when I was done with my hair I picked up my phone. I had been hearing my ringtone Airplane's going off about every two minutes for the last thirty. I checked my messages and I had about eight texts from Nessa. I quickly typed my reply and send it. It wasn't five minutes and my phone rang. I slowly glanced down at the screen and seen that it was my best guy friend Tyler. I answered.

"What do you want?" I could always tell what kind of mood he was going to be in, so I waited.

"Bitch please! Is that anyway to answer your damn phone?" He chuckled and so did I.

"Maybe not but it is when I answer your calls." He snorted. I think he has a real habit of that. It can be kind of annoying. Oh well!

"Listen I was going out tonight Bella. You wanna hang with a brother?" Is this guy for real? Brother? I sniggered and nodded my head. I know he couldn't see me. Sometimes I think I am not right in the head anymore. Brought out of my thought by Tyler's fake whine.

"Hello Bitch. Do you wanna go or what. If not I could always drag your boring ass there." I snorted this time.

"You and what army. You and all your little fairies? Them bitches couldn't even touch this! Come to think of it Tyler you better keep them bitches away. I don't want what they could be carrying. You can keep them all to yourself." Tyler laughed a hearty laugh. I knew he loved me and didn't takeanything I said personally. I wouldn't hurt him for anything in the world. Tyler laughed for a few more minutes and after he contained himself he huffed.

"You going or not?" I smiled.

"Yea Tyler. I will, but I was going to go anyway. Nessa and I were going to go to Coley's. You ok with that?" He hummed.

"UmmmHummmm." I sighed. He loses focus too much.

"Well I gotta go Ty. I will meet you there at seven. That is when I have to meet Nessa. I love ya!"

" I Love you too. Be careful and I will see you soon." I hung up the phone and grabbed my clutch. I walked out the door and I had the niggling feeling once again. This time I thought nothing of it and hit the elevator. I made it out to the lobby and waved at my security guard. He smiled as usual and out the door I went. I looked down the street both direction and my eye caught a head of blond hair turning the corner. I shook it off and headed towards the club. As I was walking I got another text telling me that Nessa was already there waiting for me to get there. She had gotten us a table. I hurried down the busy street and finally reach my destination. I flashed my I.D., paid my fee and entered the club. I looked around trying to spot Nessa. The place was busy and there were bodies moving to the sultry music. I looked across the dance floor and I seen Nessa waiting, drink in hand. I glided across the dance floor and to the table. Nessa glanced up and smiled wide at me.

"Your finally here!"I nodded.

"Yup finally. I had to take a call before I left. It was Tyler and he will be here soon. He called to see if I wanted to go out tonight. He should be getting here." Nessa shuddered. I think she has a thing for Tyler, but she hadn't exactly said anything though.

"Is he bringing someone with him tonight?" I thought back.

"If he is he didn't say anything to me about it." The look that crossed her face was priceless. I knew it. She does have something for him.

"I mean really Bella. Those skanks he keeps company with has something less to be desired." I would have to agree with her there. They were some nasty bitches. I wouldn't want anything to do with that lot. I felt the need to get me a drink and get wasted. I glanced over to Nessa.

"I think I am going to go over to the bar and get me a drink. You want anything while I am over there?"

" No you go on. I am working on my second one already." I shook my head and headed to the bar. Before the nights out I will be nursing as many as I could. I think I need to be on a good drunk. It had been quite a while.

The bartender was busy waiting on other people and I felt the tingles again. I glanced all around me again for how many times today I couldn't count. Still I saw nothing. That was a shocker; nothing seems to surprise me anymore. The bartender finally make an appearance.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" I thought for a second.

"Jack and Coke. Make it a strong one." He smiled and walked away. While waiting I looked around me to see if Tyler had made it yet. My eyes connected to Tyler's beautiful blues. He was chatting it up with Nessa and she was staring on all glimmered. I can already tell she was definitely going home with Tyler tonight. I felt a tap, so I turned. It was the bartender reaching me my drink. I paid and took off walking to my table. Once I reach the table, Tyler stood. He pulled me into a bear hug. Tyler was good for one thing other then one night stands and that was his great hugs. I reveled in the feel of his strong arms around my small body. I wished I had this feeling all the time. It would be nice to have someone to come home to. All in good time I guess. All things good comes to those that wait. Tyler finally released me and pushed my body from him and took a good look and made an appreciated nod. He always did try to make me feel beautiful. I really did love this guy. He was a great friend.

It had been a few hours and I was feeling the Jack. My body wanted to dance so badly. I had just enough to get out that and make a fool of myself. I leaned over the table to Tyler and yelled into this ear.

"You wanna take a lonely woman out there to dance?" I heard him tell Nessa something and the next thing I knew I was being pulled down to the dance floor. I felt my body start moving, swaying, grinding, and touching in time with the music to Tyler's body. I have never been attracted to Tyler before and it wasn't usual for us to bump and grind like we are now, but it felt so good to have a man's body moving in time with mine. It was getting rather hot and our bodies were reacting to one another.

I don't know how I felt about this. It was wrong on so many levels. I knew Nessa wanted him and I was out here being a slut, right in front of her. My body just seemed to have a mind of its own. The more sultry the music the more he pressed my body to his. Right when I thought I was going to go across that line. Someone cut in and I was so happy that they did, but I didn't know who it was, but I did know that it wasn't Tyler's touch. They had come up to Tyler and he had moved away and this new body had planted itself to my back. It felt so great; his breath was coming in pants down my neck. My heart was beating fast, my legs were shaky, and he was humming sexual tension into me. I shuddered and I turned in the strangers arms. What I seen made my heart stop, I swayed. It was Jasper Cullen glued to me and his eyes were black as coal. He was panting and growling. I never thought I would see him ever again and here he was dancing so close to my body. Were my eye's playing tricks on me? I think I am to drunk. I wobbled once again. Jasper's smirked and said.

"What's wrong sweet little Bella? Never danced with a real man before?" I was shocked. What did he just say?

Yes I know a cliffy. Leave reviews.


	5. The Big Surprise

**I do not own Twilight and I will never owe anything related to Twilight. I only owe the people that I put in the story. Sorry people it has taken me so long to update and I want to thank my beta Aixa. She is the best and I hope you all that got lost when I had to fix the story have found it again. Also thanks for the reviews and favs. So now to the hard work...**

"The Big Surprise"

What on God's green earth is happening here? This cannot be happening, but it is. That was what I was chanting in my head. I knew it was happening but why was it happening. Boy I am saying happening a lot. I shook my head to get rid of the stupid thoughts that were running though my head. I felt my body move more in the direction of Jasper. I knew what he said to me but something in me wasn't letting me answer. I think my mouth and mind weren't working together. Come on Bella, shake it off. I finally talked myself into answering.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? What is going on? Why are you here?" There my mouth listened for once. Jasper smirked.

"I could be asking you the same thing Bella? Aren't you supposed to be the innocent one? That's something that I have never claimed to be." I was flabbergasted. Did he really just say that to me? I shook my head once again to knock out the thoughts. I didn't have time to stand here and let my mind get away from me. So I answered.

"Why would you think that I am supposed to be innocent? I never claimed to be either or is that your brother talking there?' Then I gave Jasper a little smirk for myself. I guess it worked and his eyes turned black in a blink of an eye.

"Don't talk to me about my brother little girl. I'm not him and don't presume to act like I am anything like him. I don't need anyone to talk for me. That is including your precious EDWARD." Oh my god he even used quotation marks. _Is this guy or vampire for real? _I can't believe this shit. One of the only times that I go out with my friends and I end up running into Jasper. What is he even doing here? So I decided to ask him again.

"Damn Jasper, can you just tell me what you are doing here? I don't have time for this shit!" It was like a ticking time bomb and it was getting ready to explode at any given moment. He still didn't say anything. I caught myself murmuring.

"I am not going to deal with this I have friends waiting for me, so if you will excuse me." I tried to walk off and before I could even get a step out, he had jerked me by my wrist to the back corner of the dance floor. I knew there was no use to even fight. He was stronger and faster and I couldn't scream. Someone would surely get hurt. As we stopped and I was able to get a hold of myself, Jasper spoke.

"Bella, it don't matter what I am doing here, but I don't think that I like that guy all over you." I did a double take. Say what.

"Why on earth would you care who is touching me? It's not like you or your family cares anything about me. I was just dirt under your feet. You all ran when you got the chance. So who are you to tell me something like that? Just remember and remember well. I HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR ON MY OWN."

There I said it and there is no taking it back...

Did I say something wrong? Because it sure looks like I did. Jasper was fuming and I for one don't want to piss him off, now that I can see what he looks like pissed. I backed away slowly and put my head down and was looking at my feet. Something in me must have kicked in and now I knew I should not have said that to him. Jasper slowly spoke as if he were talking to a child.

"Bella! I am going to say this one time only. Don't piss me off. We are leaving here and you are coming with me and you will not say one word against it. Do you understand me?" My heart was pounding. Boy did I understand. I nodded my head, with my eye's still cast down to the floor. I felt a pull and I was being lead across the dance floor. That's when I remembered my friends. I pulled back with my eye's still cast down. Jasper spoke.

"What did I tell you Bella?" I quivered. I didn't know what to do but I did know that I had to let my friends know that I was leaving. So I gathered my voice.

"Jasper I need to tell my friends that I am leaving. If not they are going to worry and I don't want them to worry about me. They will be out looking for me. I know you don't want them out there looking for me right?" Jasper seemed to be thinking about this. He finally conceited with me.

"Go straight and tell them that you are leaving and not to be worried if they don't get to see you for the weekend." OMG! Double take to that one. What in the world is he planning to do to me. Now seems to be the time to be scared, but I walked over to my friend anyway. As I approached, Nessa glanced at me and looked past me to my follower. It was now or never.

"Nessa. I am leaving. I know I am sorry, but Jaspers here showed up and we are going to go and catch up. I have not seen him in a while." Tyler and Nessa looked back and forth at each other. Maybe I should explain a little better. I could see the question in their eyes.

"Nessa , Tyler, this is Japser Cullen. I use to be with his brother Edward and well I have not seen him in four years and we just want to get reacquainted." I knew right then that Nessa knew whom Jasper was. I've seen the worry in her eyes. I had to make her feel better about this or she was going to freak out. So I smiled at her and I felt Jasper tap my shoulder. When I turned to look, I saw that he had something to say. He cleared his throat.

"Bella, I have failed to mention that my last name no longer is Cullen. I have taken my given name back when I left the family. It is now Whitlock." Well that was a big surprise. When did all this crap happen? I have to find all this out. Jasper once again cleared his throat.

"Well Bella we really should be going. We have so much to talk about." I only shook my head and said my goodbye's to my friends.

I don't know what is going to happen tonight, but I do know that we have a lot of things to talk about. So out the door we went into the cool rainy night.

**So there it is. I don't know how good it turned out, but I loved writing it anyway...Review me and the chappys will be faster. Until next time...**


	6. Suprises and Revelations

**I do not own Twilight or anything related. I only own my own characters, which will not be in the story much. It will be mostly about Jasper and Bella, maybe some other Cullen's. Hope everyone enjoys the story. Thank you all for the reviews and such. Thank you to my beta Aixa, she's great and saves me the headache...Love reviews so keep em up...**

"Surprises and Revelations"

The wind was cold as Jasper and I walked to his car. There was a silence that I only expected from Jasper. The tension was high and my body was on high alert. I felt the danger and that isn't something that I usually feel. Was I in danger? Who knows? All I can do is wait it out and see what happens.

I always got an overwhelming feeling when I was around Jasper and I think I have always had a niggling in the back of my mind. I knew the Cullen's were dangerous from the get go and I continued to keep company with them. I loved Edward, I really did, but they always made a way for Jasper and I to be separated. I never understood that fact. They said the he was weak but in his defense, I never seen that side of Jasper. I mean really think about it. He went to Fork's High and there were humans always around him, but did he once ever hurt any. No not to my knowledge. There was the niggling feeling again. My mind may be trying to tell me something, something isn't right. Jasper seems to be angry and possessive. There isn't a reason for him to act that way concerning me and I am bound to find out sooner or later. Hopefully it will be tonight.

As my thoughts were drifting around about Jasper and the Cullen's, my mind was in a haze. Something just isn't right. That's when I heard Jasper open the car door and guide me in easily. I watched as he continued to the driver's side of the car. Jasper entered and turned to look me in the eye and spoke to me a little harshly.

"Don't be scared of me Bella. I will not hurt you, but remember I know your feelings and I know you are scared of me. So don't, I will not harm you." I didn't know what to say but I knew that I had to say at least something.

"Well I am not going to sit here and say you didn't scare me, but you know as well as I do that I know what you and your family are capable of doing." I watched as he visibly winced. I wasn't trying to hurt him, but I need to protect myself.

"Look Bella. I meant what I said. I know that I came off a little strong in there but I assure you that I have my reason's darling'. There is just so much you know nothing about when it comes to me ok. Just fucking sit back and enjoy the ride, besides you have no other choice..." Jasper had me intrigued. What can he tell me that I don't know? I mean really. As far as he is concerned, I may not want to know what the hell he is talking about. Empath or not …

We drove for quite a while in the quiet. It was becoming monotonous and I could feel the nervousness creeping up my spine. Jasper must have felt this because he moved his head to glance at me. I got some balls and looked back at him. He had a look in his eye. Right, so now there is even more nervousness. I have a feeling tonight I am going to learn something big. I hope I can deal with whatever he wants me to know.

We drove along for another fifteen minutes before we came upon a driveway. He made the turn and speed through the curves like it was second nature, before coming to a stop. I looked out of the windshield. It was beautiful and there were trees everywhere. I grabbed a hold of the door handle and opened my door. I stepped out slowly and made a turn when I was standing outside the car. The house was like stepping into the Victorian age. The house was a powder blue with a wraparound porch and there was flower pots hanging from the eves of the porch. I don't think the house in Fork's had anything on this house. I have to say that it had brought a smile on my face. I loved it. I heard Jasper clear his throat. I swiveled around to see what he wanted. I had not realized that he had a hold of me and was leading me to the porch. I stopped though and asked Jasper.

"Is this your house?" He smirked.

"Yea it is. You like it?" I really did like it.

"Yes I really do. It is so beautiful and I feel like I have seen it before." Technically I knew I hadn't though.

"I am quite sure Darling that you haven't been here. That's not to say that you will not be here often now." Whoa! What is he talking about now?

"Ugh! So Jasper is there something you know about and I don't." Hopefully I get some answers. By the look in his eye's he knows that I am feeling something about what he knows.

"I know a lot of things Bella and it won't be long and you are going to know and learn things you may not want to, but you might surprise yourself. There might be something here you want really bad and really soon." After that he gave a short laugh and pulled me onto the porch. He stuck the key in the door and it opened easily. He invited me in and I came to rest in the living room. I was staring all around trying to get a feel of the place. Not only was it Victorian outside it was inside as well. Everything looked to have come right out of Southern Living Magazine. I simply loved it.

Jasper interrupted me again.

"Take a seat and make yourself comfortable. We have a long night ahead of us." Just from the tone of his voice, I knew he was telling me the truth. I couldn't wait to find out what the rest of the night would bring...

A/N: Well folks that is it for the night. I don't know what is wrong with me tonight, but I can't seem to get all my ducks in a roll. So I am sure I will get in another chappy soon. So stay tight and leave reviews and I apologize if I seem a little off. Leave reviews it makes me what to update sooner...Much luv people!


	7. Edited Secret's and Revelations 2

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight related and never will. I will not gain profit or anything, it's just want I want to happen and never will...So sorry folks for disappearing, but I have been so busy and have not had time for myself to do anything. Thank for all the reviews and I love you all. Thanks to my beta Aixa, she is the best...Now to finally continue...**

"Secret and Revelations 2"

It was a feeling, a different feeling, like the world had slipped away and I was looking but not focused. I heard a clearing of a throat. I blinked a few times and brought myself back to the real world.

When I shook the common feeling I realized I was still with Jasper and he had not told me anything yet. I turned my head in his direction and smiled an apology. I have a tendency to faze out like that sometimes, but I think he already knows that. Vampires don't forget anything and if they do it is certainly by choice. I could feel the tension starting to set in and these situations are always stressing and that's one thing that I didn't want to deal with right now. So I guess if someone has to get this ball rolling it is going to me. I smiled again.

"Jasper, can we get to talking here? The suspense is killing me and I would love to get some of these things off my mind." I rolled my eyes at him and I seen the snares run along his face. I could imagine what he was thinking. Probably bitch, what's her deal. I sniggered to myself. I noticed his scowl get much deeper at my little outburst.

"What's so damn funny Bella? Personally I don't think I see anything that is funny. Don't try my patience here. You do remember that I am an empath and shit like that can make me a little crazy when I don't know what is going on." He still was scowling at me, but it wasn't a deep as he was a second ago. I have figured out one thing though. I think I can get on his nerves really quickly and easily. Come to think of it he can get on mine as well and make me want to jump him at any moment. I guess everything comes out even this way. I sniggered again. I heard a hiss. I think I need to keep my sniggering to myself. I answered I mean what else can I do?

"Don't have coronary Jasper. Geeze, I wasn't thinking anything bad. It was just my thought's getting away with me as usual. Take a pill and get the stick outta ya ass would ya? I mean for real Jasper you piss me off sometime. I am not someone you can just talk to like this. I am better than that and if you want to talk to me or be my friend in anyway, then I suggest that you treat me a little better." I mean hell he can do as he pleases to anyone else but leave me outta that shit I don't want to deal with the emo shit as it is. I have enough emo in me to worry about his bipolar ass. Damn this man gets on my last never sometimes. His voice interrupted my internal musings and I studied him. I could see his temper flaring and his body trembling a little. He needs to learn to put that shit in the right place, but he does scare me something awful sometimes. I should have kept my mouth shut. I was once again startled by his voice.

"Bella I am speaking to you and you will address me and I see fit. I am not trying to be cruel but I can tell you one thing this is not the same Jasper that you know. There will be no more of Alice's Ken doll, that bastard left when she and I parted ways. So I suggest that you listen to me when I am talking to you."

Whoa was this guy for real? I could honestly feel the part in me that tells when I should fight or flight. That's a new one. So, okay how to handle this situation. I could do the only thing that might work here. I lowered my head and eye's to the floor and spoke softly this time. I don't want to piss him off farther.

"I'm really sorry Jasper but you should not talk to me that way. I didn't mean any disrespect to you at all." I then felt a jolt and air rushing by my body. Next thing I knew I was against a wall and Jasper had his mouth to my ear. He inhaled deeply. I knew what he was doing; he is smelling my blood and testing the water's. I felt his breath on my neck and his voice in my ear.

"Isabella! I always knew that you would bow down. I have had this feeling in my gut for a long time about you. You think that I don't feel you? Darlin', I do and I think this feeling you got going on here could take you a long way with me. I have wanted you at some level for a while. I always thought you were the one to ruin my life with Alice, but you see that isn't the case. That would have been Alice and Edward. Yes I said it that's right. Obviously we were the good one's here. They were the ones that had their hands in the cookie jar." I blanched. What is the hell is he talking about. The hand in the cookie jar? Is he saying what I think he is saying? I push him gently and he backed just a few inches.

"What are you saying Jasper?" He sneered again, but not at me. His head was facing away from me. I placed my hand on his cheek and he let me move it to look at mine. He looked so defeated. My heart hurt for me and for him as well. Things were starting to go into perspective now and the heartache was beginning to open back up in me. I felt Jasper tense when my feelings started. I felt confusion, pain, fear, loneliness and betrayal. This couldn't be true. Why would Edward and Alice do anything to hurt Jasper or I? It didn't make any sense and all I wanted was to know the truth. Jasper inhaled a large breath and started talking to me in a soothing voice.

"Bella! I am so sorry and I know that it hurts to hear this. I mean it's not something that either of us deserved and I don't know what to say but I'm sorry." I felt a pang of irritation.

"You're sorry? Why? I really I don't understand why you would be sorry. This isn't your fault. I grant you Alice was your wife but she isn't now and you didn't have a hand in it. I don't know for sure what it is that happened, but I know it can't be good. By the way of your actions against me, it was pretty shitty. I don't know what to think or feel. Can you just tell me what it is that they did that way I know how to feel about the situation?" He leaned back a little more and walked to the other side of the room. He was staring out the window, looking over the expanse of his back lawn. He must have let his defenses down and turned to my direction, speaking softly and lovingly.

"Bella it was nothing that neither of us did. We did all the right things and there isn't anything you need to feel bad about. You were perfect and I knew that. You were kind, loving, caring, happy and so full of love for everyone around you. There has never been a person in my life that I have felt all those positive emotions from. You are great; it was him that was fucked up." He sighed again and continued.

"Alice and Edward were together for a while behind our backs. I felt the love, but I thought it was for you and me. I didn't realize that it was for each other. When you and Edward went different ways, I found them together in the woods behind our house. I had gone to the store for Esme and when I came back and couldn't find Alice, I called her phone and it just rang. I figured maybe she had went out for a hunt and didn't have service. I ran and caught her scent, but it was mingled with Edward's. I didn't find that unusual, so I kept looking for her. It wasn't long before I heard them and they didn't even hear me coming. I came up on them and they were together in a clearing. They were having sex. I was stunned. What was I suppose to do? I knew for a long time that Alice wasn't my mate, but I did love her anyway. I didn't think it was in Edward to do something like that. He would never touch you no matter what you tried. I always envied him and he knew that. He had the whole world at his fingertips. He could have you forever and was so willing to give it up. It never made any sense. I think personally that he had you because he could. I believe that he cared for you but he didn't know how to be with you the way a real man does. So for good measure I kicked his scrawny ass all over that place and I vowed to him right then and there that I would have you. I always knew that you found me attractive. I felt it and you can't deny it." He paused then continued.

"I won't force anything on you but I do want you and I can give you way more than the boy can. He took my wife and I intend on taking you. One way or the other I will have you. You will be happy and I will pleasure you body in more ways then you know possible." I was stunned to say the least. He wanted me and whether it was for revenge or real want, I didn't know. He had a point though. I wasn't going to let this get me down. I was plain pissed now and there is no heartache there. I would have Jasper but I was going to make sure that Edward knew about it too. I will show him the grass isn't always greener on the other side...

**Well what do you all think? I was kind of off last time and I wanted it to get a little more interesting. Leave me reviews they make me happy. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! **


	8. The Aftermath from the Storm

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I really wish I did. I wish nothing to gain from writing this, just the sheer joy of doing so...Thanks to my beta as always...Sorry it took me so long to update. I had kidney stones and life got in the way, but I am back now and will try to have things go pretty regularly...Comment if you want, good or bad it doesn't matter...Have a great rest of the week.**

"The Aftermath from the Storm"

I felt like my body was somewhere foreign. These arms are as cold as ice and as hard as stone, but not as gentle as I was use to. These were Jasper's arms, the strong manly arms that I was surely not use too...Edward was always so gangly and unsure. I knew that was always something off about him.

He was unsure of everything he did and didn't know what to do about me; though that does nothing for me now. He sure gave Alice what she wanted, probably didn't give the shit a second thought. You would think that a man would want a woman that was soft and sensual...Evidently I wasn't what he wanted. To think of that hurts more than I would like to admit. I did love him after all. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and wet the hard chest beneath me. The strong hands of the man comforting me began to run loving circles on my back. I sniffled as Jasper spoke in a calm voice...

"Look Isabella, it wasn't you fault. I know you are worth it. I can't sit here and tell you that I am the best person to keep company with, but the fact is, I am here for you."

That statement caused a warm feeling in my chest. I know Jasper didn't have to be here, but he was and I was very confused about the situation. The few things that I knew about love are now gone down the drain. Edward had shown me what I had always feared. That I was plain and I would never be good enough for his kind. The feelings that I was projecting must have reach Jasper because he sucked in a deep breath. I know he didn't need to it, so it had to be something that was coming from me...Jasper pulled my chin up softly and the world crashed around me. His lips touched mine with feather weight. Then as if testing the waters, he deepened the kiss. I felt the thrill of experience rise up inside me. This was no young boy this was a man. He had a purpose and I assume his purpose was me. The kiss lingered and I enjoyed the strength that was coming from his powerful lips. I think I could get use to the feelings that Jasper was putting out there. With one bout of courage I reach my hand up behind me and ran my fingers into the back of his honey blond hair. I tugged slightly and Jasper let out a small purr that turned into a growl. I felt the shiver of excitement. Was this really Jasper causing this feeling? I voiced this thought evidently. Jasper answered me and I felt the heat gather in my face.

"Do you like how I am making you feel Isabella? Do I make you feel things you haven't felt or is it that

I do things that precious little Dickward doesn't do? Huh tell me? Do I? Because I can tell you this, I have no bone about taking you in any way I wish. Oh and for the record sweetheart I will get what I want. Do you want it?"

I felt shivers run down my spine and the heat pool between my legs. I heard another hiss from Jasper's gorgeous lips. I pulled him back to me and tugged his hair and lips down to meet mine once again. Things were getting hot and heavy as he pulled me around to where I was in his lap. I began moving back and forth against his hardness. The friction was great and I could feel that he was long and thick through his tattered jeans...I love the feelings he was starting inside my body. I purred his name long and low. "Jasper, Oh god Jasper this feels so good. I don't want it to stop. I have never felt anything like this." I kept rocking still, harder and Jasper was sucking hard on my neck and mumbling incoherent words. The next thing I knew I was upstairs and on a bed. I felt the wind rush across my body and realized that my shirt was a shredded mess on the lamp. I rushed out a breath. My heart was beating wildly. Oh my god, was this really happening? Jasper let out a loud growl and off came my pants, flying across the room as well. All the while me panting words of desire.

"Jasper?" I grunted out.

"Yes baby?" I quivered at the sound of his voice.

"I want you so bad. Please. Give me something!" I felt his tongue ease its way down my neck to my breast and continue to my nipple. His tongue swirled around the peak, nibbling as he crossed over to the next breast. I ran my hands up his back pulling his shirt as I went. I was finally able to pull it up over his head when he moved his arms upward. It was skin on skin and my god it felt great. His chest and back was smooth with small ridges ever so often. The more I felt of him the more I wanted him.

This continued for a few minutes until he spoke to me once again.

"Bella I want to taste you can I please take your sweetness. I haven't wanted anything more in my life.

I want to feel your heat surround me and take me in as deep as you can take me. Will you let me do that?" He groaned out.

"Yes, please give me all you got. I want you to so bad.I can't handle being with you like this and you not tasting every inch of my body." I felt him reach down and unbuckle his pants and before I could respond. He had his pants off and his boxers still on. I could feel his hardness and length press into my center as he rocked into me. My mind and body was on overdrive and Jasper was putting out some pretty intense emotions. I felt want, lust, passion and something I couldn't figure out. He startled me when he spoke and my body jerked.

"Fuck Bella. You feel so good." He started moving down my body until he met my navel. He snuck his tongue in my belly button and swept in around, causing me to moan loudly. I run my fingers into his hair and pushed him gently until he reaches my center. He took a deep breath and purred. I felt his tongue slide slowly up my slit. My body became a fire. I moaned Jasper's name.

"Fuck Jasper that fucking feels great. Don't stop. Ughhhh! Oh my god." Tears sprang to my eyes. This was the greatest feeling in the world as to have the God of War's mouth on me. My mind ran in many different directions and the feeling was overwhelming. Jasper licked, bit and pushed a finger inside me and hummed. I could feel the tightening in my stomach. Then he bit lightly and my body just exploded. It was as if the world had tilted on its axis and my body had electrical currents pulsating. Jasper began his journey up my body until he made it back to my lips and immediately attached himself to my mouth and tongue. We kissed feverishly, while tasting my dew on his lips. He roughly pulled away, made his way to my ear and whispered.

"Can your little Edward do this to you? I want you to remember whom it was to taste you first. Now what do you want baby? You want me to give you what you want?" After that he blew on my ears after licking it lightly. I shivered at the feel of his cool breath on my ear. I could wait to have him. I voiced what I wanted.

"Please Major give me what I want. Give me what you got, if you think you can?" Jasper quickly pushed my legs bent at the knee to my breast.

"Hold still." He said and pulled his boxers down and kicked them to the floor. He then settled between my legs and took the head of his dick and rubbed up and down my slit. He shook a second and said.

"Don't hold your breath and don't try to push me back out. This is going to hurt, but I will try to be easy on you, but once your use to it, its fair game." With that he pushed his head in slowly and my breath caught. I closed my eyes tightly. Next thing I knew he pushed the rest of the way in and came to my barrier. I opened my eyes at the pain and the tears came. I said...

"Go ahead. Take what you want. Give me all you got." His eyes dilated and turned black. With one last shove he was fully seated inside my body. Jasper roared out a loud "FUCK!" I screamed with pain and the feeling of being fully filled. He began a rocking motion and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I felt the sweat begin to form on my brow. Jasper mummered. "Sooo warm, so tight. Oh god Bella you feel so good. Edward is a fucking stupid little bitch." His movements became more earnest and the tightening in my belly was becoming unbearable. I pushed my legs back down and spread my legs further and was meeting his thrust for thrust. The passion coming from him was intense and it was all I could do to not jump out of my skin. His grunts were getting louder the harder he pumped. He spoke in a strained voice.

"Come for me baby. Please come with me. I want to feel you milk me. I want it so bad. FUCK!" He pumped a few good hard times and the earth shattered. My head felt like the top was going to pop off and Jasper let out the loudest growl I have ever heard. I felt his cool essence shoot inside me and him stiffen more. My body went limp as he fell on top of me panting. When Jasper finally rolled off me and pulled me with him, his phone rang. I reach for the phone and answered. "Hello?" The voice was one I didn't want to hear in my time of bliss. I froze as he spoke...When Jasper heard the voice and the look on my face, he took the phone and this was where the shit storm started...

**Well folks this is all for today. I am happy to be back to writing again. Let me know what you think.**

**I really worked hard on this one. I don't know if it's any good, so shoot me a comment. And again I own nothing at all. Have a great weekend...**


	9. The many faces of Jasper

**A/N: So people as always, I don't own any characters, but I wish I could. They all belong to Stephanie**

**Meyers. I like to thank everyone for waiting around. Life seems to get busy sometimes and I forget what I need to do sometimes. I will try to update more often, so stick around and see what happens...Thanks to my beta Aixa as always**

"The Many faces of Jasper"

I lay completely still as the look on Jasper's face morphed and became one of anger. I knew he and Edward was the best at getting along, but I also knew this was going to be one hell of an argument. Jasper grunted and rumbled words that weren't known to me as I couldn't understand what they were saying. Jasper rose off the bed and began pacing around the room. He looked at me often and the more conversation followed the worse her got. He was like a caged animal and there would be no taming the beast this time. So I stay where I lay and waited for the shit storm to calm, but as my luck would have it, it didn't.

Jasper finally walked to the bed and dropped the phone in front of me. He grunted and said.

"He wants to talk to you." My heart done a triple beat. I didn't want to talk to him. There was no way. "Wait a minute Jasper I don't want to talk to that asshole. He can kiss my ass." Jasper frowned.

"Just talk to the little bitch before I have to go and find him and kill his wimpy ass." My stomach dropped. Was he really going to make me do this? It didn't look like I had a choice. I reach down and picked up the phone and slowly brought it to my ear. I timidly said.

"Hello." There was silence for a second before the belittling began.

"Bella what are you thinking being with Jasper? He is dangerous and you know this already. He tried to take a bite out of you once before. He is not good enough for you and I think you need to walk away. I won't have him forcing you into things. I won't let that happen. Do you understand me? I will stop the both of you if I have to. Walk away now. I mean it. I will call back in one hour and you had better be gone from there." Oh no I know this bastard didn't just try to tell me what to do. I don't fucking think so. I let in to him right then and there.

"So let me tell you something and I am only going to tell you one fucking time. You are nothing to me and I will damn well do as I please. You are nothing to me and you will never be anything to me ever again. You don't love me and I personally don't think you did. You fucked your sister, your brother's wife. How pure are you now? Huh? You are a man now huh? I don't think so! So if I want to be with Jasper and fuck him till' the sun don't shine. Well then that is what I will do. So get over it and be with Alice and leave me the fuck alone. With that I slammed the phone shut and threw it on the bed and blew out a large breathe. I threw my body back on the bed and pulled the sheet over my necked body.

I really don't see what Edward thought he could make me do. I am not with him and I am never gonna be with him again. For all I care the bastard could burn in hell. Feeling the bed mover brought me out of my musings. Jasper lay down beside me and scooted to my side. I glanced at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I got some courage and pushed him to his back and rolled slowly on top of him. I tenderly kissed his lips and made my way down his neck.

As soon as I reach his chest he hissed and then it turned into a purr. I must have been doing something right. I slowly moved my center up and down rubbing his dick in between my folds. His purr's got louder. I was beginning to moan and he was too. I rose just a little and grabbed for his dick and easily slid down until he hit my cervix. I was still tender from the first time but damn it still felt so good. The coolness of his member eased the pain and brought me pleasure at the same time. I began a timid motion and slowly rocked up and down. Jasper palmed my hips and guided me up and down to his desired rhythm. I quickly figured out this wasn't just sex; this was the first time I had made love. It was sweet and passionate.

I couldn't ask for anything more. I could feel my peak coming and the tingling in my stomach. Jasper was beginning to make me rock harder onto him. His breathing was becoming heavy and mine was beginning to get labored. I finally screamed out his name. "JASPER" He stiffened under me. He roared out loud and dropped his hands from my hips. My body laid down flat on his stomach. I nuzzled my face into his neck. That was by far the best feeling I have ever had in my life. I couldn't help but think that things couldn't get any better at the moment.

**A/N: Love? Hate? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
